Vuelves A pensar
by Chentxu
Summary: Hermione acaba de terminar una relacion por ke le fueron infiel y necesita de alguien ke la apoye y la entienda..kien sera esa persona? Lean y dejen reviews!


Aki llego la loka cn otro fic jaja espero ke els guste y me dejen sus reviews ke me animan a seguir escribiendo. Este fic va a dedicado a Megara (Lidia te keru mil!) por ke me encanta como escribe (Lean su fic "HP y la ultima prefecia" jejeje) beshotes! y los dejo cn el fic!!

Comienzo: 15.23pm 21 de Oct.  
  
**Vuelves a pensar**  
  
"no lo puedo creer" pensó Hermione "¿Cómo fui tan idiota y no me di cuenta antes?" Las lágrimas de rabia, dolo e impotencia bañaban ya su cara. "Eres una idiota Hermione Granger. Debiste haber pensado que te podia pasar esto antes pero noooo…..¡Como se te iba a ocurrir!"  
  
**Flash Back**  
  
Giro el pomo de la puerto y entro al apartamento de Ron, su novio, ya que el mismo le habia dado una llave.  
  
-¡Ron, ya llegue! ¿Cómo estuvo tu d…? – No pudo terminar la frase por la impresión. Ron, su novio desde hacia dos años, estaba besandose con otra chica sobre el sofa en la sala del apartamento.  
  
Al ver a Hermione, Ron se separo de golpe de la otra chica. Hermione sintio que la sangre le hervia.  
  
-N-No es lo que piensas, amor. – Trato de explicarse el-.  
-No…..¡Claro que no es lo que pienso! – Grito ella con sorna- ¿¡Como se te ocurre venir a besuquearte …."esta" en nuestro apartamento!?  
-No la estaba besuqueando….  
-¡No claro! Le estabas dando respiración boca a boca ¿no?  
-Bueno….no..o sea…si, si eso era….- No tenia escapatoria.  
-¡Eres un desgraciado! ¡Infeliz! ¡Tendria que haber pensado que harias algo asi! – Tomo su bolso, le tiro las llaves a la cara y se dirigio hacia la puerta.  
-¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto Ron  
-¡Me largo de aquí! ¡Aquí termina todo, adios!  
  
Ron se quedo quieto, sin decir nada, mirando hacia la puerta, ya cerrada, del apartamento.  
  
-Es un poco sensible ¿no? – comento la chica al lado de Ron.  
  
**Fin del Flash Back**  
  
"Maldito seas Ronald Weasley. Ahora, ¿Dónde me puedo quedar aunque sea esta ….." reviso sus bolsillos y saco unas monedas. "..dos galeons?!...Mierda, ahora que hago..piensa, piensa……"  
  
De repente recordo algo, o mejor dicho, a alguien "…Harry…."  
  
Se encamino hacia la casa de su mejor amigo. Cuando llego frente a la puerta, toco. Harry abrio la puerta. Cuando la vio, casi se desmaya.  
  
-¿Hermione? ¿Qué te paso? ¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí en mi casa, sola lagrimas en la cara?  
-¿Me dejas pasar?  
-Claro que si Herm, pasa…  
  
Hermione entro a la casa y se quito el abrigo. Noto la mirada de Harry en su espalda. ¿Por qué el tenia que mirarla con tanta comprensión y su novio..bueno ex novio no?  
  
-Dime que paso herm  
-Ron…-fue todo lo que pudo decir  
-¿Qué te hizo ahora?  
-Pues….el…….menegañoconotrachicalospillebesandoseennuestroapartamento  
-Eh…¿Qué?  
-Que..- respiro profundo- Ron me engaño con otra chica, los pille besandose en nuestro apartamento…-no puedo aguantar mas y se hecho a llorar, sentada en el sofa de Harry y con la cara entre las manos.  
  
Harry se quedo mirandola. Odiaba verla llorar, le dolia a el cuando ella lloraba. Se acerco al sofa, se sento al lado de su amiga y la abrazo, tratando de consolarla.  
  
_**Llega a tiempo una de esas caricias,  
que demuestran que uno no esta solo,  
tranquilizan el espíritu y animan,**_  
  
Hermione, al sentir los brazos de Harry rodeandola, se acurruco en su pecho, y lloro mas fuerte aun.  
  
-Hermi, no vale la pena llorar por el. Si paso esto es por ke el destino lo kizo asi, kiza el no era para ti.  
-Pe-Pero eso no le da derecho a llevarla a nuestro apartamento, Harry  
-Eso es lo de menos, Herm. Si quieres te quedas aquí hasta que encuentres otro apartamento, o hasta cuando tu quieras…  
-¿Lo dices en serio?  
-Claro que si, Hermi – Le respondio sonriendo- Ahora mejor vamos a dormir.  
  
Harry se fue a su habitación, dejando a Hermione en la pieza de huéspedes. Ella se metio a la cama y trato de dormir, peor le fue imposible, no hacia mas que acordarse de lo que habia visto hacia tan solo una hora.  
  
Dio vueltas en la cama tratando de encontrar una posición comoda para dormir, no la encontro. "¿Y ahora que hago?" decidio ir a la cocina a ver si con un vaso de agua se tranquilizaba y podia dormir.  
  
Trato de no hacer ruido al pasar por la habitación de harry y entro a la cocina.  
  
-¿No puedes dormir?  
-¡ah! ¡Harry me asustaste!  
-Lo siento Herm.  
-Ya…  
-Ahora responde mi pregunta…¿No puedes dormir?  
-No, cierro los ojos y veo la escenita que ron estaba montando con esa idiota – dijo con rabia – y la lluvia no ayuda mucho – Ambos miraron por la ventana.  
-Mmmm……ven. – Dijo Harry de repente tomandola de la mano.  
-¿A dónde vamos, Harry?  
-A dormir.  
-Ah….- peor al ver que entraban en la habitación de Harry quedo sorprendida- ¿Quieres….quieres que duerma contigo?  
-Bueno, no puedes dormir ¿o si? – ella nego con la cabeza – ¿Te acuerdas esa vez en nuestro sexto año que te quedaste dormida conmigo porque estabas preocupada por mi?  
-Si, Harry, si lo recuerdo. ¡Pero no es lo mismo! – en vista de que harry no le contestaba siguió - ¿De verdad quieres que duerma aquí, contigo?  
-Claro – respondio Harry – Quiza asi te puedas quedar mas tranquila, olvidar lo que paso y te quedes dormida. Ven – la tomo de la mano y la metio en la cama. Ella se acurruco abrazada a Harry.  
  
_**Ven, recuestate y olvidate de todo,  
pero hace frio, tienes miedo,  
vuelves al pasado, por un momento,  
hoy la lluvia moja un poco mas que ayer,  
y eso lo tienes que aprender a ver.**_  
  
A la mañana siguiente Hermione desperto sin acordarse donde se encontraba. Miro a su alrededor. Cuando vio a Harry se acordo que el la habia llevado a dormir con el..por lo de Ron.  
  
"¿Por qué me tiene que importar tanto esto? Es decir, es un chico mas ¿no?....Hace algunos años me hubiera dado lo mismo. Antes hubiera seguido con mi vida, con mis estudios…peor ahora…..Ahora me deprimo por terminar con el….." Hermione estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que cierto ojiverde habia despertado y la miraba divertido.  
  
-Buenos dias, Herm.  
-¡Harry! ¿Hace mucho que estas despierto? – Respondio sobresaltada.  
-No, no hace mucho. Me desperte recien, y me quede mirandote. ¿En que pensabas?  
-¿En que crees tu que puede pensar una chica que termino ayer con su novio, ah?  
-En ir a cortarle sus…  
-¡No! ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir tal brutalidad? Si, pensaba en Ron y en lo que me hizo….Pero tambien pensaba que, hace algunos años, estando en la escuela todavía o en la Universidad, me hubiera importado un pito y hubiera seguido con mi vida y mis estudios…..No entiendo por que ahora me afecta tanto.  
-Quiza por que ya eres mas grande.  
-Pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Es que….no lo se….no s eocmo explicarlo. Siento que antes las cosas eran mas faciles…mas simples.  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-A que antes no me hubiera importado tanto el terminar con Ron por que tenia otras cosas que me hubieran distraido del tema. Pero ahora no hay nada de eso, no me puedo sacar el maldito tema de la cabeza, Harry.  
-Deberias dejar e pensar en el pasado y salir a divertirte.  
-¿A divertirme? – pregunto levantando una ceja - ¿Cómo?  
-Pues..puedes salir conmigo a dar una vuelta, ir a almorzar y… no se…¿Qué te parece ir al cine? Asi dejarias de pensar en cosas malas del pasado y te centrarias en que es un dia maravilloso.  
-Mmmm….Esta bien.  
  
_**Hoy vuelves a pensar, cosas que ayer te daban igual,  
te has dado cuenta que la vida, ya no resulta tan agradecida  
hoy que puedes mirar, el saludo oscureciendo el dia  
y hoy, hoy vuelves a pensar, cosas que ayer, ayer, te daban igual,  
te has dado cuenta que la vida, ya no resulta tan agradecida,  
hoy ya puedes mirar, esa nube oscureciendo el dia  
esa nube oscureciendo el dia.**_  
  
Después de cambiarse y desayunar, ambos salieron a la calle. Como habia dicho Harry, el dia era maravilloso. Después de las lluvias de la noche anterior, el cielo estaba despejado y solo se apreciaban algunas nubes traviesas con las que el sol jugaba a las escondidas. Se escuchaba el canto de algunos pajaritos y por las aceras pasaba la gente caminando o paseando a sus mascotas.  
-Tenias razon, es un lindo dia.  
-Lindo dia para que alguien lleve a su amiga a pasear ¿no?  
-Claro – dijo riendo.  
  
Caminaron durante un rato por las calles, mirando como algunos niños jugaban en las plazas y como, lentamente, la ciudad comenzaba a despertar y a empezar un nuevo dia.  
  
A eso de las dos de la tarde, a Harry se le ocurrio llevar a Hermione a un restaurante que quedaba cerca, donde podian almorzar antes de ir a una feria que se habia instalado en el parque.  
  
-¿Te acuerdas cuando s ete ocurrio la gran idea de estudiar defensa contra las artes oscura spor nosotros mismos? – Le pregunto Harry riendo. Desde que habian entrado al lugar, se habian puestoa recordar cosas de la escuela.  
-Bueno pero, es que Umbridge solo nos hacia leer idioteces inservibles ¿O tu te descontrolabas en sus clases por que eran interesante y estabas de acuerdo con ella?  
-Nooooo, con la cara de sapo nunca estuve de acuerdo. Lo mejor de ese grupo fue que al final todos teniamos un nivel parecido, todos podiamos enfrentar aunque fuera un duelo.  
-Si…Recuerdo que hasta Neville hacia las cosas bien, habia perdido ese miedo a hacer las cosas.  
-Sip, bueno Hermione, mejor nos vamos a la feria, ya debe haber abierto, son casi las cuatro de la tarde.  
-Bueno, vamos.  
  
Pagaron y salieron del local. Tuvieron que recorrer unas cuantas calles mas, que a esas horas ya estaban llenas de gente que iba de un lado a otro, concentradas en sus problemas y preocupaciones.  
  
Al llegar al parque habia un gran letrero que decia:  
  
"GRAN FERIA DEL PARQUE (N/A: eso no fue nada original XDD)  
Hoy! Pase un buen dia con amigos y familia!"  
  
-¡Vamos! – Dijo Harry tironeando a Hermione de la mano hacia la feria en medio del parque.- Aquí estamos – Dijo cuando llegaron.  
  
La feria era enorme. Habia carruseles, montañas rusas (N/A: como se les dice en sus paises???? En ingles es rolercoaster, creo..), juego de tiro al blanco, puestos de comida y varias personas disfrazadas de payasos que hacian reir a pequeños grupos de niños.  
  
-¿A dónde quieres ir primero, Herm? ¿Qué te parece la montaña rusa?  
-¿¡Qué!? ¿Estas loco, Harry! ¿Yo no me subo a esa cosa ni loca!  
  
•••  
  
Harry se reia de lo lindo por la cara verdosa que tenia Hermione.  
  
-¡Deja de reirte! ¡No es divertido!..Siento el estomago en la garganta. No puedo creer, todavía, que me hayas subido a esa maldita cosa en brazos. Eres un loco declarado.  
-Fue divertido verte gritar y patalear para que te bajara. Hasta el encargado se reia – No pudo aguantar otra carcajada.  
-¡Deja de reirte de una vez! – de repente la mirada enfadada de Hermione cambio por una de venganaza. Harry estaba tirado en el piso de la risa. Ella se acerco y se arrodillo al lado de él - ¿Quieres tener un motivo para reirte, ah? ¡Aquí tienes, por pesado! – Y le empezo a hacer cosquillas,q ue eran el punto debil de Harry.  
-¡No, Hermione, no! ¡Deja de hacerme cosquillas! ¡Ya, ya bastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Jajajjajajaj – Hermione no paraba.  
-Tu te querias reir…  
-¡Si, si peor ya no lo hago ams, dejame, jajaj, por favor..!  
-Mmmmm..esta bien. – dejo de hacerle cosquillas.  
-Eres una spesada, peor por que me rei de ti vamos a tener que compensarte. A ver…..¿Que te parece si gano un oso de peluche para ti en el puesto de tiro al blanco?  
-Como quieras, a mi me da igual. – Dijo siguiendolo hasta ese puesto.  
  
Mientras a Harry le pasaban el rifle con el que tenia que disparar, un chico llego tambien al puesto, y se paro al lado de Hermione.  
  
-Hola, soy Mike. ¿Cómo te llamas? – Le dijo a la castaña.  
-Ehh…Hola, me llamo Hermione.  
-Eres muy linda ¿sabes? – Hermione se sonrojo.  
-Gracias…"este chico me esta coqueteando…Quiza con el pueda olvidar a Ron…Espera, Hermione Jane Granger, ¿Qué pasa si después este chico resulta igual de mujeriego que Ron? Mejor que no……" Un grito de alegria la saco de sus cavilaciones. Era Harry.  
-¡Hermione, gane el oso! – Le dio un abrazo a una muy confundida Hermione.  
-¿eh..? ¡Ah si! ¡El oso! – Hermione rio cuando le pasaron el oso a Harry, era enorme.  
-Para ti – dijo pasandoselo  
-Pero…pero tu lo ganaste…  
-Para ti…..Lo iba a ganar para ti….  
-Gracias, Harry – Cualquier pensamiento sobre ese extraño chico habia quedado en el pasado. Preferia tener un muy buena amigo como Harry a tener un novio mujeriego.  
-Gracias a ti  
-¿A mi? ¿Por qué? – Pregunto confundida  
-Por que depositaste tu confianza en mi. Te prometo que no te voy a defraudar, Herm. Voy a estar aquí para ti, hasta siempre. – Hermione no pudo mas y, con oso y todo, se echo a los brazos de Harry.  
-Gracias, Harry. De verdad gracias, por ser mi amigo, por estar ahí cuando te necesito…Gracias. – Y le dio un beso en la mejilla, a lo que Harry sonrio.  
  
_**Tu experiencia te ha ido enseñando, a desconfiar de todo el mundo,  
hoy mi vida yo te extiendo mi mano  
cogela no dudes y escapemos juntos  
vuela alto, grita fuerte, hazte grande, corre y salta  
vive desafiando a la suerte  
que la vida dura poco y hay que aprovecharla.**_  
  
-Mejor vamos ya a casa, Herm. Ha sido un dia largo, aunque provechoso.  
-Vamos. – Respondio ella  
  
Caminaron juntos hacia la casa de Harry cuando ya estaba atardeciendo. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto hubiera pensado que no se veaian hacia muchisimo tiempo y habian pasado un lindo dia juntos.  
  
_**Hoy vuelves a pensar, cosas que ayer te daban igual,  
te has dado cuenta que la vida,  
ya no resulta tan agradecida  
hoy que puedes mirar,  
esa oscureciendo el dia**_  
  
Quiza si se habian visto en el ultimo tiempo pero si habia sido un muy lindo dia….  
  
_**Hoy vuelves a pensar, cosas que ayer te daban igual,  
te has dado cuenta que la vida,  
ya no resulta tan agradecida  
hoy que puedes mirar,  
esa oscureciendo el dia**_  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
Notas de la Autora: ojala ke els haya gustado..la cancion se llama Vuelves a pensar y es de Alex Ubago....a mi me encanta, personalemente....behsotes a todos!!!

Termino: 16.53 24 de oct. 


End file.
